<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Ready For Responsibility by lemonspokemonbullsit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337245">Not Ready For Responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit'>lemonspokemonbullsit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, i think its doing pretty good ngl :flushed:, this is just an idea that came to me on a whim....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chairman Rose gets arrested, SOMEONE has to take over Macro Cosmos. And that someone is his Kalosian niece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olive | Oleana &amp; Sana | Shauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wyndon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shauna just wanted to relax at home with her friends. She didn’t want to be on a plane headed to Galar.</p><p>She groaned as she let her head fall into her headrest. Trevor was tapping on his phone right beside her, and Tierno was talking to Emma, because both of them were in the aisle seats. Serena was rubbing her temples and Calem was making paper airplanes out of the brochures Serena brought.</p><p>When she got the message that her uncle had been sent to jail and that she had to come to Galar immediately, she thought fuck it. If I have to I’m at least bringing my friends.</p><p>When the plane finally landed and the group of six finally stepped out of the airport into Wyndon, Shauna let out the biggest sigh of relief she had ever sighed. She didn’t like planes.</p><p>The whole process was so stressful. Because of Galar’s Pokemon restriction, they had to get licences for most of their Pokemon. It took Serena the longest to get hers legalized because she had so many ultra-rare Pokemon. </p><p>But they were finally in Galar. </p><p>Calem stretched his arms and laughed. “Finally!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Serena didn’t look as happy. “Shauna, we should get you to where you need to go.”</p><p>“Do you even know where you need to go?” Trevor asked.</p><p>“N- no.” Shauna said. “But I’m sure we’ll find out soon! It’s SOMEWHERE in Wyndon, I know that. So if we just look around the city, I’m sure we’ll find it!”</p><p>“That plan seems pretty flawed.” Serena said dryly, adjusting her hat. “But it’s a plan nonetheless. Let’s go.”</p><p>They spent hours walking around the seemingly endless city. They knew it wasn’t even half of Lumiose, but it didn’t seem as organized. Shauna, Serena, and Emma were ecstatic when they found the clothing store. Tierno and Calem messed around in the cafe. Trevor was super interested in all the Galarian Pokemon.</p><p>But when Shauna stepped out of the dressing room, she was greeted with a tall shadow leering over her.</p><p>She slowly looked up, and was met with the face of a woman with long blond hair and piercing olive green eyes.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Petit.” The woman said. “My name is Oleana. I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Must Look Your Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shauna still has no idea what's going on, and Oleana is a very exasperated and tired teacher to the new chairwoman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um, who are you?”</p><p>Oleana froze and her pupils shrunk. Shauna could tell she hit a nerve. But the woman went back to normal fairly quickly.</p><p>“I am the vice president of Macro Cosmos, the company you inherited after your uncle got sent to prison.”</p><p>“Oh.” Shauna replied.</p><p>Serena and Emma decided this was a good moment to come out of their own dressing rooms. Emma accidentally ran into Oleana. The woman turned and looked at the girl.</p><p>“Oh! I’m very sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to run into you.”</p><p>Something about Emma seemed to calm Oleana down. She regained her composure and managed a slight smile. “It’s quite alright.” She responded. “Now I have business with Miss Petit here, so if you could run along-”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay!” Shauna interrupted. “They’re friends of mine!”</p><p>“But this really does need to be a just you and me conversation, Miss Petit.”</p><p>Shauna sighed. Serena nodded and gently pulled Emma away and out of the boutique.</p><p>Shauna and Oleana left the boutique as well, but Oleana turned in the opposite direction. Shauna had to jog to catch up with her. Shauna’s Delcatty decided to come out of her Poke Ball and walk with her trainer. </p><p>After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a tall, serious looking building. A man in a suit opened the door for the ladies, and Oleana ushered Shauna inside. </p><p>It was a very fancy room that Shauna was in. Red rugs and gold embroidery, expensive paintings and plush seats. She barely had time to take even half of it in before she was rushed into another room.</p><p>There were extravagant dresses and suits in the room she was in. Oleana took a dress off of the wall and handed it to Shauna. “This is for you. Go put it on, please. If you need help, there are attendants.”</p><p>“But why?” Shauna asked.</p><p>“Do you not like it? We have more.”</p><p>“No, no, I love it, it’s just that, well, why do I have to wear this?” </p><p>“You must look your best, Miss Petit.” Oleana said.</p><p>“Oh, please just call me Shauna.” The 16 year old said nervously. </p><p>“...All right then. I’ll be out here if you need, me, Miss P- I mean Shauna.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Shauna was completely decked out in the chairwoman attire. The suit was black, with bright pink outlines and bows. Her shoes were dark blue with black and pink accents.</p><p>“You look wonderful, Shauna.” Oleana said, looking Shauna up and down. “Now, let me walk you to the room.”</p><p>Shauna had no idea what room Oleana was talking about, but she followed her anyways.</p><p>A few minutes later, they arrived at a large door. An attendant opened it for her, and she was not expecting 12 faces to be staring back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>